Naxxramas loot
The loot in this Dungeon will be the best in the game until the Burning Crusade is released. Among the loot will be the new Tier 3 raid armor sets. Curse-Gaming has a page showing items revealed at this year's E3. http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/naxxramas.html = Instance = World of Raids lists all items dropped in Naxxramas on both US and Euro Test servers. They also show all known boss loot table, list of materials required for Tiers 3 armor quests. = Naxxramas Loot = Trash Mobs ;Trash Mobs * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=34 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=40 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=68 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=73 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=78 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=80 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=81 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=82 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=86 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=99 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=109 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=160 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=205 Spider Wing ;Anub'Rekhan ;Grand Widow Faerlina ;Maexxna Normal * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22939 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22938 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22937 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22935 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22936 Tier 3 Bracers token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22369 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22355 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22362 Atiesh * Normal * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22940 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22943 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22941 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22942 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22806 Tier 3 Bracers token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22369 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22355 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22362 Atiesh * Normal * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23220 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22954 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22804 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22947 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22807 Tier 3 Gloves token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22357 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22371 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22364 Atiesh * Abomination Wing ;Patchwerk ;Grobbulus ;Gluth ;Thaddius Normal * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22961 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22960 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22815 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22818 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22820 Tier 3 Shoulders token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22354 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22368 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22361 Atiesh * Normal * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22968 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22967 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22803 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22988 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22810 Tier 3 Shoulders token * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&id=133 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22368 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22361 Atiesh * Normal * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22813 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23075 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22994 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22981 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22983 Tier 3 pieces token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22365 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22358 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22372 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22354 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22368 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22361 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22369 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22355 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22362 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22370 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22363 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22356 Atiesh * Normal * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=88 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23001 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23070 * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=51 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22808 Tier 3 Helms token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22367 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22360 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22353 Atiesh * Plague Wing ;Noth The Plaguebringer ;Heigan the Unclean ;Loatheb Normal * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23031 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23030 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23028 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22816 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23006 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23029 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23005 Tier 3 Belt token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22370 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22363 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22356 Atiesh * Normal * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23019 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23033 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23068 * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=100 * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=74 Tier 3 Belt token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22370 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22363 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22356 Atiesh * Normal * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=104 * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=48 * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=113 * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=108 * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=42 Tier 3 Legs token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22366 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22359 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22352 Atiesh * Deathknight Wing ;Instructor Razuvious ;Gothik the Harvester ;The Four Horsemen ;(Highlord Mograine, Thane Korthazz, Lady Blaumeux, Sir Zeliek) Normal * * * * * * Tier 3 Boots token * * * Atiesh * Normal * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=77 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23032 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23020 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23023 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23021 Tier 3 Boots token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22365 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22358 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22372 Atiesh * Normal * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=63 PTR drop * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=33 PTR drop * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=79 PTR drop * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=38 PTR drop * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=110 PTR drop Tier 3 Chests(PTR) token * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22349 PTR drop * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22351 PTR drop * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22350 PTR drop Atiesh * Frostwyrm Lair ;Sapphiron Normal * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=58 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=59 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=47 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=69 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=93 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=111 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=114 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=116 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=119 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=91 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=120 PTR drop Shoulder enchants * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=237 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=238 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=239 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=240 Kel'Thuzad Chamber ;Kel'Thuzad * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=36 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=39 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=43 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=49 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=55 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=61 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=64 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=67 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=83 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=95 * http://www.worldofraids.com/v2/?page=viewitem&idd=98 * * * * * * * * * * * See Naxxramas. Category:Raid Loot